Bye Bye Batman
by leosolorzano4
Summary: Darkwing Duck, Tails, May, Sonic, and Leo Jr author and his new friends the Rescue Rangers take down Yu-Gi-Oh, Batman, Batman Beyond, Superman, and Yugi's henchmen for conquering the two dimensions both fantasy and reality.


Darkwing duck pokemon sonic the hedgehog chip and dale rescue rangers tmnt ed edd n eddy Yu-Gi-Oh cross overs

the story begins when Darkwing Duck Tails May Sonic Chip Dale Gadget hackwrench Monterey Jack Melissa Vanessa hudgens Robert and I were wearing bathing suits in this heat wave in my swimming pool eating Pizza Hut Stuffed crust pizza and drinking coke . But we were watched by Kaiba and yu-gi's henchmen where watching us from Lord Zedd's palace Yu-Gi-Oh was in jail for the murder of my mom my dad and step mother . he was sentenced to 99 years in jail Pete from Goof Troop busted Yu-Gi-Oh from jail after almost getting executed for his crime pete had a plan to destroy the meddling brats that is Melissa Vanessa Hudgens Robert and me and those cartoon characters the villains got together and began to steal dangerous tools to build a that will destroy us all . the goof troop characters lead by Bonkers choose to he stole the Turbo Megazord to trash down town Houston The citizens of houston evacuated there homes their businesses mobile homes they threw Battery Bombs at the buildings .  
we got a message from princess Sally saying that the Turbo Megazord was Destroying everything in sight .  
the bad guys left us no choice but to destroy the megazord placing it on selfdestruct .  
the goof Troop Characters escaped but Bonkers died in the explosion then darkwing tails may sonic chip dale gadget monterey jack and I went home to rest but when we were sleeping those goof troop cartoon rejects grabbed melissa macaleb Vanessa Hudgens and robert while I was sleeping with my cartoon pals and mamao but mamao bit Pete on his glove finger he yelled stop that I say stop it you fur ball my cartoon pals woke up and I woke up at 4:00 am we gave the Goof troop freaks a thrashing they deserved but the goof troop stooges grabbed melissa and vanessa hudgens and got away in a stolen car and they returned to Zedd's palace to tie up my girlfriends Darkwing Tails May Sonic Chip Dale Gadget Hackwrench and Monterey Jack and robert and me and the Teenage mutant ninja turtles took the Astro Megaship to fly to Zedd's castle i fired the lasers at the palace surrender my girl friends or I'll blast lasers at the palace !  
I screamed at the Goof troop Losers darkwing tails may sonic dale chip gadget monty Leonardo Raphael Michaelangelo Donatello Robert and I to beat up Yu-Gi-Oh and his henchmen and goof troop jerks and during the fight Yu-Gi-Oh ptrefied Tails May Sonic Donatello Raphael Michaelangelo Leonardo Chip Dale Gadget Monterey Jack I was going to bash Yu-Gi-Oh but he zapped me with a struck of light of negative energy with Jafar's snake staff and Darkwing carried me to the Astro Megaship with Robert and left Zedd's palace to go to earth Yu-Gi-Oh was not going to give up next he captured all the parents of Houston Texas and Duckberg Meanwhile Darkwing and Robert were treating my injuries during the fight with Yu-Gi-Oh but I was badly injured Darkwing Duck Robert sarabelle and mamao were talking to me when we recieved a massage saying wolf Brat Robert Darkwing Duck Scrooge Mc Duck and brats and Gizmoduck I have captured all the citizens of Houston Duckberg plus your grandma uncle aunts and cousins of Leo Jr If you want to see them alive and healthy bring me the egyptian God Cards and my deck that was taken from me Yu-Gi-Oh or I put your friends to sleep and be petrified forever I had started crying Darkwing Robert and mamao went back to Zedd's palace just as we were about to leave pete delivered a tv message saying what was said on tv then we heard someone say Goof Troop is not responsible for violence in this message except this part Darkwing threw the tv back at Pete and It exploded at him . so Darkwing Robert and mamao went to Zedd's palace to rescue the people of houston & duckberg so darkwing told me to stay in the Astro Megaship cause this is a trap the guards Goofy Max Pete and PJ were guarding the prison cell so Robert bashed Pete and Pj Darkwing bashed Goofy and Max and blew up the prison cell the parents of Houston Texas and Duckberg were free they got their crowbars and bashed the Team Rocket Soldiers and Yu-Gi-Oh on the noggin Robert unpetrified Darkwing Duck Tails May Sonic Melissa Macaleb Vanessa Hudgens Chip Dale Gadget Monterey Jack Zipper Leonardo Raphael Michaelangelo Donatello Yu-Gi-Oh was angry he was going to summon Black Underwear cartoon Batman and Batman Beyond to destroy them luckily I bashed them both with a baseball bat and the fight began I told my cartoon pals to tear the Batman Beyond and Black Underwear Cartoon Batman Tea Joey Tristan and Seto Kaiba limb from limb.  
Meanwhile Yu-Gi-Oh was badly injured by Mama o Yu-Gi-Oh screamed at Black Underwear cartoon Batman and Batman Beyond help me you idiots !  
but The 2 idiots villains were knocked out I told my friends cartoon pals and girlfriends and people of Houston and Duckberg& mamao to board the Astro Megaship I am going to selfdestruct Zedd's Palace I destroyed the escape pods so Black underwear Cartoon Batman Batman Beyond and Yu-Gi-Oh's henchmen and Kaiba from escaping when we got to earth Darkwing Tails May Sonic and me called the Super Zeo Megazord we were in the megazords cockpit in the zords red eyes then the megazord merged the twin sabers to form a glowing light saber and sliced Yu-Gi-Oh in half and destroyed him meanwhile in the lair of Lord Zedd Tea Joey Tristian Batman Beyond and Kaiba died in the explosion never to darken peoples door ways again but Black underwear Cartoon Batman was sentenced to 99 years in prison for killing people and destroying private property of Downtown Houston the people of houston made me and my cartoon pals heroes so Darkwing Tails May Sonic Dale Monty Gadget Robert Mamaousy Melissa Macaleb Vanessa Hudgens Leonardo Raphael Michaelangelo Donatello and me Leo Jr Pubic heroes #1 the end .


End file.
